Pink Pearl
thumb|350pxDie Pink Pearl war ein Bordell in der Siren Alley. Früher war es als das Hotel ’The Pearl’ bekannt, aber nachdem man das Hotel in ein Bordell umfunktioniert hatte, wurde es anschließend auch der Name geändert. Viele der ehemaligen Bewohner wurden zu Angestellten des Bordells. Für Subject Delta ist es erforderlich diesen Ort aufzusuchen um den Türcode für das Plaza Hedone von Daniel Wales zu erhalten. Geschichte The Pearl gehörte einst zu den schönsten Unterkünften in ganz Rapture und beherbergte einige der angesehensten Bürger Raptures, u. a. Daniel Wales, den führenden Architekten der Stadt. Das dreistöckige Gebäude war das Vorzeigeobjekt, so wohl im Design, als auch für die Fähigkeit große Gebäude mit lokalen Baustoffen zu erschaffen. Alles änderte sich mit dem Ausbruch des Bürgerkriegs. Als die daraus resultierende Wirtschaftskrise einsetzte, brachen die Geschäfte, gerade für den Berufszweig der Architekten massiv ein und das Hotel verkam nach und nach. So wohl Mitarbeitern und Bewohnern blieben kaum Optionen für den Erhalt des Hotels. So machte ihnen Augustus Sinclair den Vorschlag, dass Hotel zum Verkauf anzubieten, womit aus dem Gebäude The Pink Pearl wurde. Daniel Wales fungierte als Zuhälter in dem neuen Geschäft. Er begann zu trinken und zu splicen, verbot aber seinen Prostituierten letzteres zu tun. BioShock 2 Subject Delta erfährt, dass sich der Zugangscode zum Plaza Hedone im Besitz von Daniel Wales befindet und macht sich auf den Weg zu dem Bordell. Das zuvor abgesperrte Gebäude ist mittlerweile zugänglich, da ein Brute Splicer die Sicherheitsschleuse aufgebrochen hat. 'Erdgeschoss' Nach einem kurzen Zwischenfall mit dem Brute Splicer betrit Delta die Vorhalle. Dort erblickt er einen toten Splicer, der mit Harpunen an die Wand genagelt wurde. Delta erhält die Spear Gun und dazu passende Munition. Auf seinem weiteren Weg wird Delta Zeuge wie ein paar Splicer versuchen einen Deal zu vereinbaren, bei ihrer Transaktion aber von ihm gestört werden. Die Pearl ist seit ihrer Blütezeit in einen eher traurigen Zustand gefallen. Das Gebäude fällt auseinander, die Dekoration ist schäbig und die Zimmer wurden für die Prostitution umbebaut. Ein großer Stahlträger liegt quer im Atrium. Lediglich ein paar Stützwinden halten die oberen Etagen. Außer einer Medi-Station und einem Ventil für die little Sisters, so wie einem Büro im hinteren Teil gibt es im Erdgeschoss nichts Interessantes zu finden. Das Büro enthält einen Alarm-Shutdown und ein paar Gegenstände zum sammeln. Daniels Zimmer befindet sich im Obergeschoss. 'Erste Etage' Wenn Delta in die erste Etage kommt, ist s das Kichern einer abscheulichen Kreatur zu hören. Zwei Leadhead Spilcer patroullieren auf den Gängen und ein Geschütz steht in der hinteren Ecke. Es gibt drei Zimmer auf dieser Etage. Das Zimmer in der nähe der Treppe ist mit einem Wohnbereich, einer Küche und einem Schlafbereich ausgestattet. Des Weiteren beinhaltet dieses Zimmer ein Separé für diejenigen, die gerne zuschauen. Als Delta sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer begibt, läuft ihm eine schemenhafte Figur hinter ihm her. Im Schlafzimme befinden sich zwei Splicer, ein weiterer sitzt im Separé. Die mittlere Suite auf dieser Etage ist das Zimmer von Dusky Donovan. Wenn Delta diesen Raum betritt, kommt ihm aus dem Bad ein Leadhead Splicer entgegen. Der dritte Raum ist derzeit noch gesperrt, beinhaltet alledings zwei Geschütztürme, das Tonikum Hacker's Delight 2, so wie diverse andere Fundsachen. Wenn sich Delta in die zweite Etage begibt, kann er Daniel Wales am oberen Ende der Treppe sehen. Der Zuhälter begrüßt Delta mit einem Molotov Cocktail. 'Zweite Etage' Nachdem Delta die Sperre umgangen hat und diese Etage betreten hat, trifft er direkt auf einen Spider Splicer. Unmittelbar nachdem er diesen besiegt hat kommt der nächste aus der unteren Etage. An der äußeren noedwestlichen Ecke befindet sich ein El Ammo Bandito. Wenn Delta diesen Automaten bedient oder die Leiche daneben durchsucht, wird er von einem weiteren Spider Splicer angegriffen. Wenn Delta seinen Weg fortsetzt kann er einen Spider Splicer sehen, der auf brutale Art und Weise einen anderen Splicer angreift. Die Aktion ist allerdings schwer zu erkennen, da das Zimmer mit Brettern vernagelt ist. Die Hilferufe des Splicers sind allerdings nicht zu überhören. Der zentrale Raum diente einer Peep Show und beinhaltete drei Hebel zur Fenstersteuerung, für welche man 10,-- $ zahlen musste. Über der rechten Kabine, bei der man auf die Hilfe von Electro Bolt angewiesen ist, kann man den Raum bereten. Innen gibt es einen Tresor mit 120,-- $, 12 schweren Nieten und Phosphorschrot. Gleich um die Ecke bewachen eine Sicherheitskamera, so wie zwei Splicer das Büro von Daniel Wales. Wenn Delta den Raum betritt, wartet Daniel schon auf ihn. Das Zimmer ist genau so schäbig wie der Rest des Gebäudes. Im Badezimmer stellt Daniel in einer Badewanne Gin her. Sein Arbeitszimmer enthält ebenfalls reichlich Alkohol und auch einen Safe. In diesem befinden sich 160,-- $, 12 Fallen Nieten und zwei EVE Spritzen. Daniel setzt ein paar Fallen, bevor er durch ein Loch in das zuvor verspertte Zimmer entkommt. Bevor Delta im folgen kann, greift ihn ein Splicer durch selbiges Loch an. Nachdem Delta Daniel gefolgt ist muss er sich erst mit einem Geschützturm, so wie weiteren Splicern befassen die Daniel zur Hilfe kommen. Nachdem Daniel tot ist, erhält Delta den Zugangscode für Plaza Hedone. Wenn Delta das Gebäude verlassen will erscheint in der Lobby ein Big Daddy mit seiner little Sister, welcher prompt von einem Splicer angegriffen wird. Neue Fundgegenstände 'Einmalig nutzbare Gegenstände' *1 ADAM-Leiche 'Neue Waffen' *Spear Gun 'Plasmide und Tonika' *Hacker's Delight 2 'Audio-Tagebücher' *Daniel Wales - Pfarrer Simon Wales *Dusky Donovan - Dopelter Standard *Daniel Wales - Wales und Wales *Daniel Wales - Das Datum ist der Code Galerie 2012-12-16_00015.jpg 2012-12-16_00016.jpg 2012-12-16_00023.jpg 2012-12-16_00019.jpg 2012-12-16_00028.jpg 2012-12-17_00003.jpg 2012-12-17_00014.jpg 2012-12-17_00015.jpg 2012-12-17_00020.jpg 2012-12-17_00021.jpg 2012-12-16 00024.jpg 2012-12-17_00030.jpg 2012-12-17 00002.jpg 2012-12-17 00017.jpg AD gNr065-lNr10 Daniel Wales - The Date is the Code f0135.jpg Kategorie:Orte in BioShock 2 Kategorie:Unternehmen in Rapture Kategorie:Siren Alley